


Crack in an Embrace

by lady_abaniko (orphan_account)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lady_abaniko
Summary: Theon clung to Sansa. He knew he was supposed to be older than her, supposed to be the one protecting her – a big brother with Robb and Jon, but right now, Theon grabbed that little affection that Sansa has for her siblings. Yara, as much as he knew she loved him, they were not affectionate to each other. While Sansa, as much how much of a steel was form in her, there was that sweetness that still grew.





	Crack in an Embrace

_**Crack in an Embrace** _

Small folks were shouting – getting the last preparations for the fight against the Night King and his army. Sansa, as Lady of Winterfell chose to be with the people for the very last time. To add morale to the people – but more importantly, to add hope to herself.

  
“Sansa,” a rough voice, yet familiar to her.

  
“Yes, Theon.” She smiled. She looked upon his face. He was more relaxed – more confident yet meek. He had always been arrogant when they were younger, but what happened to them here in Winterfell with the Boltons – she was glad – glad that they survived.

  
“I am happy that you are alive,” tears welled up on the man’s eyes. For the very first time, Theon had cried.

  
Sansa put down the bowl of soup that she was holding – and cup the cheeks on Theon. She saw the tears that were pouring out of him. And after a long time, Sansa wept. She got closer and hug the man who could understand what she was feeling, “I am happy that you are well, too.” She did not how grateful she was that she survived. If she was to be honest, there were still some bitterness and a longing for vengeance for what happened to her – what happened to her people at that time. But seeing another one tortured from that past rose from the pain, and spoke gratefulness, pieces in her were put together.

  
Theon clung to Sansa. He knew he was supposed to be older than her, supposed to be the one protecting her – a big brother with Robb and Jon, but right now, Theon grabbed that little affection that Sansa has for her siblings. Yara, as much as he knew she loved him, they were not affectionate to each other. While Sansa, as much how much of a steel was form in her, there was that sweetness that still grew.

  
There were a bit of silence that happened around her. She looked at the people who were working but grabbed a chance to look at the pair. Of course, they knew. They remembered. When Sansa locked eyes with some of them, they looked down. Sansa tapped Theon’s back. “Did not know that a Kraken would be such a cry baby?” Sensing Theon more calmed, she shoved herself away, and wiped her tears.

  
Theon was still not looking at her. There were tears still pouring at his eyes. She cupped his cheeks and tried to wipe them too. “This is not going to be your end.” She wiped the small tears that shed. “You will defend my brother. You will defend Winterfell. Then, you will go back to Iron Islands and raise the honor of House Greyjoy.”

  
“To defend your brother and Winterfell will bring honor to me and my family.” He looked upon her, knowing what he silently requested.

  
“Theon,” Sansa gazed upon the eyes of the man in front of her - a man ready to die for her home, for her – no, their family. He had been a ward of the Stark, gosh, she may not know the conflict he has experienced growing up here. But as much as Theon was a Greyjoy, he was also a Stark. More thicker than blood. Loyalty. “The North remembers.”

  
“Aye.” Theon smiled. “Winter has come.”

  
Sansa laughed. The words of her father finally has come. “The pack survives.” Suddenly a horn blast was heard. All the people hurried on their works, then Sansa grabbed Theon’s hand. “The pack survives. You are one of us.”

  
“Thank you.” He sniggered. Ironic that a time of such dread would be a time of joy for them.

 


End file.
